Together
by Ichihara-Mina
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki are forced to sort some documents. Yuuki soon gets bored and playing with Kaname, he snatchs away his glasses which is pissing Kaname off even more, so much that he runs away. Yuuki chases after him


**A/N: This is my first ever finished fanfiction. Well I do write from time to time, but I usually use my own OCs for it, so this is really the first time I wrote a finished fanfiction. Be warned, I'm not a native english speaker, I'm from germany, if you're interested xD So there are some mistakes, I'm sure of it. Feel free to point them out to me, you would not only make me happy, but also you would help me improve my english.**

**I wrote a Kimi to Boku fanfiction because I'm damn happy that there is an anime in fall season for this, this manga is seriously a master piece of heartbreaking friendship! I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters.**

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to do this with you?" asked Kaname pissed as always. He and Yuuki were assigned to sort some sort of documents. No one wanted to, so the class decided by drawing lots. Chizuru ran away as fast as he could, being happy to have luck once in his poorly life.<p>

Yuuki didn't answer Kaname's question. His hands began to sort the files, Kaname could only guess what was going on in Yuuki's mind, which pissed him off even more.

"Stop ignoring me!" he screamed.

"Shouldn't you start working as well, Kaname? At this rate poor me won't finish at all."

"You!" grumbled Kaname before he too began to sort them. The amount of papers they had to sort was dreadful. They sure were unlucky this time.

They sorted in silence until Yuuki broke it off. "Kaname."

"Hm?" was the answer of his friend, were they friends? Or were they something else?

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"Entertain me by stripping."

Kaname threw the documents he had in his hands that moment at Yuuki. "Just go die!"

The documents didn't land in Yuukis face, or somewhere near Yuuki AT ALL. They flew on the ground.

"Dumb Kaname, didn't you know? Paper isn't made for you to throw."

"Arg! Just shut up!" Yuuki always knew how to piss him off. Not that it was practically hard to make Kaname angry, but Yuuki was always successful, right now as well.

Kaname bent down to pick up the papers he threw, but at this very moment Yuuki took the chance to take his glasses. "HEY!" He shouted and wanted to look up, causing his head to his the desk. "ouch!" he whispered. He sat up right looking at Yuuki. Who was now wearing his glasses. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Give them back!"

Again Yuuki kind of ignored him, making no move to give them back. He played around, looking at various things through Kanames glasses. "Can you really see with this thing, Kaname?"

Kaname bent over the table. He tried to snatch his glasses back, but didn't even got near them. He was totally off, trying to grab air. Yuuki laughed. "Don't you laugh! Give them back, already!"

Once more, Yuuki didn't move in the slightest, well at least towards Kaname. He still observed an unknown world through Kanames glasses.

Kaname was getting more and more pissed by the second. This Yuuki, always playing around, with everything! "Can't you be serious for once in your life?" Damn it, he was getting really really angry now. "I don't understand you! Damn! Why are you so... so-! Arg!" With these words he stood up and ran towards the door. He crashed into the door frame, cursing he went outside, while still running.

Yuuki didn't really know what had happened here, but he didn't wait a second when Kaname ran off. He removed the glasses and ran after him.

He knew, that Kaname didn't see anything without his glasses. Him running into the door frame was proof enough. He caught up to Kaname, this caused Kaname to decide to take the stairs. Which was probably the worst idea in his lifetime. He fell, of course.

"Look out!"

Everything went over fast. Kaname felt, someone grab and hug him, while they fell down. This person was of course Yuuki, there was no other person who could have done that... who would have done that to save Kaname.

Landing on the ground Kaname quickly sat up. "Yuuki! Are you alright?"

"I am..." Yuuki answered softly.

"Did you hit your head? Can you stand up?" Kaname asked, but he already was helping Yuuki to sit up. He examined Yuuki from head to toe. There were scratches all over his body, but his head seemed fine. "Are you am idiot?" he then asked, while screaming.

"Are you sure you should call someone that, when it was you that ran off while being blind?"

"Whose fault do you think that-!"

But Yuuki cut him off. He grabbed Kaname and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry."

"Wha-" Yuuki was apologizing to him, APOLOGIZING. "Oi Yuuki, why are you acting so out of cha...ra..cter..." Yuuki hugged him tighter, and while he was doing that, Kaname could feel Yuuki trembling. Shocked Kaname shut up. He soon calmed down putting his hand on Yuukis back, awkwardly hugging him back.

"Th-thanks for saving me... everything's alright now."

"I'm glad... you are alright." Said Yuuki pulling Kaname even closer to him.

Kaname felt strangely comfortable in Yuuki's arms. Just when he decided to seriously hug him they were distrubted by Asuma-Sensei.

"Huh? What are you doing there? Is everything alright?" The moment he spoke Yuuki let go of Kaname.

"Everything's alright, Sensei. Kaname was saying he wanted to play dying kitty."

"I never said anything like that! What's that even supposed to be?"

Asuma laughed. "You two really are good friends, what are you still doing here?"

Kaname remembered. And Yuuki as well seemed to have forgotten about it. Both of them gave a synchronous "Ah." as they stood up. "We still have to sort out documents." Kaname said.

"Students sure have it hard as well. Make sure to finish fast." Asuma told them and went by.

They walked up, Yuuki being ahead while Kaname lead himself up with the wall. He was still thinking about what had happened the moment before Asuma-Sensei appeared, not knowing what he should actually think about it. His mind was blank at that moment, and being with Yuuki was really comfortable, it calmed him down, and Yuuki also seemed to have calmed down while holding Kaname. Suddenly Yuuki stopped und turned round, holding his hand in the air. Kaname looked up, hoping he was actually looking at Yuuki. "What..?"

"You need help, right? You really have bad eyesight. Did you really have to make your eyes bad to turn into an Megane and be smart?"

"Again with one of your dumb remarks! And NO! Damn it! Who would do that?"

Yuuki's hand was still directed towards Kaname. Said person grumbled and took his hand. "This is all your fault, you know?" he again screamed at him and again Yuuki was kind of ignoring him.

Would they ever change?

Would they still be friends when they turned into adults?

Were they even friends?

No one could answer that for them, but what was sure was that Yuuki held Kaname's hand firmly so he wouldn't lose him. And even if he did, Yuuki would run after Kaname, and save him. The same could be said about Kaname.

So even if they were not friends, or anything of that sort, they were together, and are going to be so in the future as well.

* * *

><p>You can always write me a review! Was it... good? Was it bad? Just you know, I can take criticism ~<p>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
